My Love Hate
by shayshay2933
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were suddenly trapped in an AU together? Would they finally come to terms with what they consider each other to be? It's really strange because I don't know where in the series this takes place but I guess it's set somewhere in seventh year...?
1. Chapter 1

My Love Hate

Harry x Draco

Chapter 1

"Malfoy, where'd you go?" Harry was running through the halls of Hogwarts looking for Malfoy, who'd played a wicked prank. He'd 'accidentally' spilled ink on his notes for Snape's class AND they had a test tomorrow. "Get back here, RIGHT NOW!"

When he finally found him he was in an abandoned classroom on the third floor. Glad that it was only Malfoy alone he closed the door behind him and whispered "Colloportus."

After making sure the door was locked he turned to Malfoy with a hostile glare, the ice in his eyes felt like it froze the entire room. But Malfoy just sat there on one of the desks looking amused, the always present smirk on his face irritated Harry to no end.

"Calm down, Potter. You can just copy off of your filthy mudblood girlfriend as always, since that's the only reason you aren't failing the class." Harry's face went beet red with anger.

"She's not my girlfriend! AND DON'T CALL HER THAT! It's people like you who gives wizards a bad name, Malfoy!" Malfoy seemed entertained by the waves of anger rolling off of him, no doubt wondering 'There's no way he could be this angry, he's no fun at all.'

"Oh come, Potter. You can't really be this angry about a little prank like this? You have no sense of humor and that's why YOU give wizards a bad name. If you can't even take a joke, how can you even have friends?"

"Malfoy, that's the last straw! I'm gonna make you regre-" As Harry was walking towards him, he tripped on something and face planted onto the floor. Malfoy burst out laughing, as always, enjoying watching Harry humiliate himself.

"That's not funny, Malfoy." Though Draco didn't stop laughing long enough to actually hear what he was saying. Harry visibly annoyed, sat up and brushed off the front of his uniform, "Oh ha ha."

Harry looked around to see what tripped him; it was a large coin about the size of a muffin. He picked it up, judging by the weight, it had to be solid gold. As soon as Malfoy saw it he grabbed for it, trying to take it from Harry. As soon as he touched it they both disappeared, they reappeared in a cottage somewhere the coin broken in their hands.

"It was a bloody portkey Potter, now look what you did! Bumbling oaf." Malfoy suddenly burst into a fit of anger, trying to hide his alarm. Staring at the broken portkey he wondered where they were and how they would get back.

"What I did?! We didn't teleport until YOU touched the key, so if anybody is at fault it's YOU!" He pushed Malfoy in the chest so that he could walk around him and try to open the door at the other end of the cottage. but Malfoy grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall. "W-What're you doing?! Let me go!"

He struggled against the arms pinning him to the wall but couldn't budge Malfoy in the least. His issistent struggles only made the shackles on his wrists tighter. Malfoy smiled wickedly.

"Now Potter, you really shouldn't test me like that. Especially when we're all alone like this." He grabbed Harry's face and stared him down. "I know you don't I like me, and believe me it's mutual, but I promise you, you WILL help find a way out of here."

He abruptly let go and turned his back to Harry, he walked through the cottage, checking for other doors. Harry sank to the ground surprised and frightened by how close he'd been to Malfoy, their noses only inches away from each other, his grey eyes boring into his brown ones. He felt, for a single second, that Malfoy could see right through him, and whether or not he decided to admit it, it scared him. On the other side of the room Harry faintly noticed Malfoy pulling at the door, trying to pry it open. This went on for around three minutes before he finally realized; it wouldn't work.

"Are YOU doing this Potter?" Malfoy turned slowly with a pointed glare that made Harry shiver 'how could he hate him so much?' 'Why did he blame him for everything?' Only thoughts like these flooded his head, but then he realized, he already knew why.

"No Malfoy, I'm not purposefully trying to lock myself into a room with a person that I want to kill every time I see his face." Harry walked over to the door, pushing past Malfoy, pulled out his wand and murmured "Alohomora." He tried turning the handle again but the door still wouldn't budge, he heard Malfoy snickering in the background. "Then you try Malfoy, since you think you can do better."

He stepped aside and gestured with his hand for Malfoy to take a turn, he watched as Malfoy equally failed after his attempt. Only after a good laugh did he realize just how bad of a situation they were in. If the door was locked and there were no other door, how would they get home?

He grabbed Draco's arm urgently and unthinkingly, Malfoy flinched at the sudden touch and recoiled. 'What did I just do?' Harry thought in sheer horror. Keeping his eyes on the ground and his hands behind his back, he told Malfoy exactly what he was thinking- more or less. "I, um, Malfoy, I think we're trapped here."

He had the pleasure of watching as Draco's mouth fell open. "WE'RE WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was sitting in the living room of the cottage- though it's a bit too big to be a cottage- watching Malfoy pace impatiently back and forth trying 'to figure something out'. To distract himself from the clear path Draco was forming in the carpet, Harry looked around him. What they thought was a cottage actually had a kitchen, a bathroom, a laundry room, fully stocked closets, fully stocked cupboards, quite a comfortable sitting room and a single bedroom- with one bed... How was he going to survive?!

"Malfoy can you stop that? You're making me hungry." Harry flushed in embarrassment as his stomach grumbled.

"That's not my problem Potter. Now excuse me while I try to figure a way to get us out of here, since I'm the only one who actually wants to-" Draco was cut off as his stomach growled even louder than Harrry's. "Dammit Potter! AND you made me miss lunch. What are you gonna do about this, huh?"

"Fine I'll cook something, but only because I'm hungry too. Don't think for a SECOND that I'm your servant, Malfoy." Harry stormed off into the kitchen before he could get any sort of reply from Malfoy whatsoever. Draco just snickered then went to sit in one of the armchairs in the sitting room, and before he knew it fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the kitchen trying to decide what to make for their lunch. The kitchen was packed with everything from muggle food to bat eyelids and dragon scales. He stood there for a few moments debating but then decided that he'd leave the heavy cooking for dinner and just make sandwiches. It's funny how he was already thinking ahead to dinner time before even knowing if they were going to find a way out or not. There was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on that was telling him just how hopeless trying to escape actually was.

"Draco, lunch is ready." Harry called out as he brought their lunch into the sitting room, setting their two plates on the table in front of the couch. He gasped. 'Did I just call Malfoy by his first name?' It's weird to think how different their interactions are when no one else is around. Thankfully Draco was in a deep sleep and didn't hear him at all. He looked so peaceful in his sleep Harry didn't want to wake him because he knew it would just start another argument. But he had to get him to eat sometime so, gathering his courage, he dared to wake the sleeping lion. He poked Draco's shoulder and whispered in his ear, " Dra-Malfoy wake up, it's lunchtime. You have to eat something. "

The close proximity and the tickle of Harry's breath on his neck, startled Draco awake. As a half brained reaction, he grabbed Harry by the arm slammed him down on the sofa and pointed his wand at his neck. "Malfoy, get a grip!"

Harry's voice apparently awoke him from his trance, for he let go and put his wand away. He rubbed his eyes, heaving a sigh with his hand on his waist, "I thought I told you to watch yourself? Why don't you ever listen?! Do you actually feel SAFE alone with me?! Don't you know what I can and WILL do to you, now that no one's around?! I can easily kill you and no body would know. I could do what I've always wanted to do, and only I would know." Harry shivered as he imagined what Malfoy could mean.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. And no I don't feel SAFE around you, it was a mistake that's all. One I regret very much, thanks a lot. But if you really wanted to know, I was just bringing you your lunch, if you don't want it then you can just throw it away, ok?"

Harry sat up, straightened his glasses and started eating his sandwich. Malfoy followed suit preferring to eat at the other end of the couch though, seeming to enjoy his lunch in quiet. The silence seemed about to suffocate, till Draco cleared his throat. "Potter, do you REALLY not feel safe around me? I'm not telling you you should, because you shouldn't, I just wanted to know if you meant it."

"And if I say I did, what would you do then?" Harry put down his empty plate, suddenly finding something interesting on the right side of the wall.

"Then I'd say 'good job', since that's the smartest thing you ever did in all the seven years we've known each other." Malfoy put down his plate too and went on to examine the wall on the left, instead. They lost track of time while they sat there unmoving, each avoiding looking at the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was the first to come back to the real world, glancing out the window he realized the sun was setting.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I have to go cook us dinner. Hopefully it won't take too long, you're probably hungry." Harry hurried into the kitchen. He closed the door behind him, feeling comfortable to be in his familiar element. After all, he spent most of his childhood cooking for his, tyrant aunt and slave driving uncle. He surveyed the kitchen once again, more thoroughly this time. "Oh!"

He was surprised he'd missed it, hanging off a nail on the back of the door was a really frilly pink and white apron, and he had a sudden idea, 'why don't I fuck with him a little?' Harry took off all his clothes and slipped into the flimsy little outfit, then smiled wickedly. "I wonder what he'll look like when he sees me."

A half-hour later Harry peered through the crack in the kitchen door, pleased to find Malfoy still looking at the wall. He opened the door and said "Dinner time!"

Harry quickly stepped back inside the kitchen and went to share the food, when Draco came in Harry was just finishing setting the plates on the table. As Harry expected, his eyes almost bulged out of the sockets.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING POTTER?!" Draco's face was beet red, whether through embarrassment or anger, his eyes gave nothing away, though his face looked even more furious than he ever did. Harry had the distinct impression he had crossed an uncrossable line, and he didn't think he'd like the consequences.

"W-Well I figured, since I was cooking I should wear an apron, and look the part." Harry's natural instincts told him to recoil from the vicious glare he was receiving from the other party, but his pride as a member of the Gryffindor house wouldn't allow him to succumb to the rash temper of a Slytherin.

"So you proposed to do it bloody naked?!" Draco looked him head to toe in disgust, though there was something else in his eyes as he did that. 'Could it be LUST? No, no of course not. That would be absurd.' When he was done with the head-to-toe analysis, he went into a 360 analysis too, circling him with one hand under his chin and the other across his chest bracing it. He looked like some sort of collector eyeing an especially rare piece. 'Wow, I never knew how awkward it would be to have another man stare at my body.'

While this was all going on, Malfoy had a different feeling than awkward. 'He may be about as tall as me but he has really slender arms. Not incredibly muscular either, it really does fit him. I guess I'd fuck him if he was a girl.' He removed the hand from his chin, used it to raise Harry's chin so he could see his face better. He then used his other hand to remove Harry's glasses. 'There, more attractive already. I wonder why he's so red, he doesn't look mad.'

"Are you embarrassed, Potter?" Malfoy was suprised to see Harry redden even more. "Well whaduyah know. Harry Potter, embarrassed at being in the spotlight? What, Gryffindor's golden boy afraid at being looked at? Aren't you supposed to be the campus superstar?"

"Gee Malfoy I don't know, maybe I just don't like the idea of being checked out by a guy I don't like. Or maybe I just think that it's kinda weird that you find my body so interesting." Harry wondered why he didn't slap Draco's hand away. 'The warmth. His hand is so warm. So different from his ice cold, bad boy facade.' Harry was fascinated seeing his face up close his silvery gray eyes seeming to melt him, 'Oh no!'

"Stop!" Harry slapped his hand away and ran back into the sitting room. He buried his face in the couch, "That was so close, too close. What would I have done?"

"What was too close?" Harry looked up with a start, surprised to find Malfoy hovering over him. "I kinda didn't get to finish my analysis. So, if you would please let me continue without any interruptions this time. Hmm?"

Malfoy brought his face up to Harry's cheek, and traced down to his neck with his nose. "Don't worry, I'll just touch, after all, it may be mating season but I know better than to lay my hands on someone without their consent."

Harry shivered as Malfoy's breath tickled his skin and left a burning trail in it wake. He tried to talk but stammered as his breath started coming in gasps. "M-Mating season? What?"

"You know the saying 'spring has sprung'? It's kind of like that, it's around this time that most wizards get married. Maybe it's because they like all the flowers." Malfoy continued to trace circles on the back of Harry's neck.

"Malfoy, stop it, now." Harry tried to push himself up, but was too week to even raise his body. "I didn't know about the mating thing, and I don't feel the same way. Even if I did I'd want to wait until we're actually married."

"Don't worry we won't go all the way, I just want to have a little fun with you." Draco used one hand to pull Harry unto his lap and put his hands on his waist. "You sit here."

"Um, what do I do now? I've never done this before. " Harry covered his face in embarrassment and shame, faced with Malfoy's experience.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Draco untied the knot keeping the apron around his waist. "First you need to take off all your clothes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is this okay? I feel kind of uncomfortable." Harry stood in front of Draco awkwardly with one arm around his chest and one hand covering his crotch. If he another hand he'd use it to hide how red he was. 'Why am I doing this again?'

"Perfect. Except for this." Malfoy got up from the coach and unlocked Harry's hands, so he could see his body clearly. "Mmm, that's better. You really shouldn't be so shy around me after all I'm almost certain we're stuck together forever so, why don't we get used to each other?"

Harry removed his arms from Malfoy's grip and laid them gently on his chest. "I'm not going to be your whore, so if you want someone to sleep with go wank it in the bathroom."

"If I thought of you as nothing but a substitute I wouldn't have gone this far." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close, smiling and rocking them side to side so Harry could calm down. "You know, I guess there is an ulterior motive tied up in there somewhere, I'll tell you about it some other time."

"No now. I won't do anything unless you tell me why you're chasing after my ass." He caught Draco's hand as he tried to move it further down from his waist. "I mean it."

"Well look at it like this, one of the most powerful wizards, destined to save the world, and the scion of the Malfoy family, what better pairing could there possibly be? We are the ultimate power couple." Malfoy brought Harry's hand to his face and kissed his fingers.

"Well I guess you're right but, do you actually consider me a powerful wizard?" Harry tried to remove his fingers from Malfoy's lips.

"Of course, you wouldn't be my rival if you weren't. Though I'm proud to say that I'm still stronger than you." Draco looked at Harry with a smile that seemed genuine.

"Um..." Harry didn't know what to say. I mean, he always considered Malfoy his bitter enemy also, so hearing him speak of him as an equal made him happy. "Ah, if we're doing this you have to take of your clothes too."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I suppose you're right. Why don't you do it for me?" He released Harry and dropped his arms to the side.

"Harrys hand trembled as he took of Malfoy's tie then removed his cloak and shirt. The shaking just got worst as Harry moved lower, slowly going down along Malfoy's chest feeling how smooth his pale white skin was.

"Your skin is so soft and beautiful." Harry stared entranced at how he seemed to glisten in the light. "I'm sorry, may I?"

"Of course, it feels nice. Your hands are so warm; they feel so comfortable." Malfoy closed his eyes and focused on how great it felt to have Harry stroke his chest. Then Harry continued to move his hands down, tracing a line down the middle of his abdomen as he went.

Harry finally got down to his pants and unbuckled his belt. He pulled down Malfoy's pants, unable to resist he looked down. He was shocked to see how big Draco was. 'He's even bigger than me, even if it's just by a little. I wonder what it would feel like to- oh crap, what am I thinking about?!'

"You like it, huh? You can touch it if you want." Malfoy took Harry's hand and placed it between his legs.

"It's so big. What do I do now?" Harry asked unaccustomed to anything having to do with sex.

"You mean to tell me you're a pure pure virgin?" Malfoy looked appalled at the fact that he had no experience in sex whatsoever, how can a healthy seventeen-year-old male not have had sex at least once in their life? "So no one has ever laid their hands on you, EVER?"

"Well I've kissed before, and Myrtle flirted with me a lot, so I guess I know a little bit."

"Good gorgons, Potter, that's nothing! How about this? Ever done this before?" Malfoy slipped his hand down Harry's stomach and grabbed his cock. Harry let out a gasp. "By that reaction I'm guessing not."

"Let me go! It feels weird when you do that." It felt stramge but good at the same time, way too much to take. Harry pulled his hips back but Malfoy pulled him back.

"So you haven't touched yourself either?" -Harry shook his head- "I don't know whether to be shocked or happy?" Malfoy put his hand on his face and blushed.

"Why would you be happy?" Harry asked feeling more than a little confused.

"Well let's just say, if you haven't already been tainted it means that I can dye you in my color." Harry seemed even more bewildered until Malfoy whispered in his ear, "It means after this you're mine, you'll belong to me. Now, bend over, spread your legs and put your hands on the wall."

Harry reluctantly obliged still unsure of what was going on. He moaned as he felt Malfoy's hand run over his chest, making little circles around his nipples. He slipped on his hand down going lower and lower and lower, stopping just under his bellybutton. 'Come on! Why'd you stop?! Keep going.'

Malfoy whispered into Harry's ear. "Beg for it and I'll keep going. Or else I'll just leave you like this." He playfully nipped at the nape of Harry's neck.

'What should I do? I want to keep going, but I don't want to admit defeat, if he thinks he's won he'll never shut up about it. Maybe I could just-' Malfoy caught Harry's hand as he tried to touch himself.

"Only I can touch you. You're not allowed to touch yourself. So tell me what you want me to do, I won't know if you don't say it. And why don't you call me 'Master' while you're at it?" Draco licked behind Harry's ear turning him on even more.

"P-Please..." Harry shuddered as Malfoy kept teasing him.

"Please what?" The amusement in Draco's voice was poorly hidden.

"Please touch me more, Master." Harry felt his eyes tear up in humiliation knowing he'd submitted to his worst enemy.

"Good boy, though you didn't have to say the last part, I was just teasing you." Malfoy slung Harry over his shoulder and carried him to the bed, where he gently placed him down in the center.

"I'm going to kill you. I swear I'm going to kill you." Harry really felt like crying this time. At least that was until Malfoy bent his neck down and lightly placed his lips on his. The sheer shock stopped the flow of tears in their tracks. 'I never imagined he would kiss me. It's embarrassing.'

"Let me enjoy you." Malfoy licked his lips hungrily, he straightened out his back and gave Harry one clear command. "Suck it."


	5. Announcement

Hi Hi! I'd just like to say that I was thinking of making a Malfoy-Veela fic but I wasn't quite sure whether or not I should If I do though, I'm going to have to put this one on hold. I'm also waiting for inspiration to hit on the subject of Harry topping. So if you want a Veela fic, PM me~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I have to do one? I'm sure if you check my birth certificate (which you have no way of doing I hope) you'll see it's not 'Joanne Rowling' but here goes anyways. I DO SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND/OR IT'S CHARACTER. I ALSO PROMISE TO SEEK NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY WHATSOEVER.

Notes: Sorry it took so long my life has been plagued with severe writers block. Also check end of chapter for some notes. And also if you see any grammar or spelling errors you have me to blame, since I don't have a beta and check everything myself. Without further ado: ENJOY~

~Chapter 6~

"Sorry…I wasn't planning…on…going that far." Draco apologized breathlessly, smiling a little at the fact that Harry was in the same state. "You know; you look really sexy right now. With this kind of bait, I think I might be able to go for three more rounds."

Harry looked at Draco looking horrified. "If…you even try that…I'll strangle you."

'I don't know whether to believe him or not.' They both thought. Draco was the first to get up, wanting to do something about how sticky he felt. He went into the bathroom and started to fill the tub with warm water, he waited until it was filled then shut the pipe off and looked through the bathroom cupboards and pulled out two was rags and a bar of soap then went back into the bedroom.

"Heave ho." He picked Harry up and princess carried him to the bathroom then placed him in the tub.

"Who told you you could do that?" Harry looked up at him defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Do you think you could have walked in here by yourself?" Draco lowered himself into the tub on the other side so he was facing Harry. "Now don't look like that. Here I'll help you wash."

Draco lifted one of Harry's legs from the water and started the wipe them down with a soaped up rag. "You are such an asshole. I'm sore everywhere and it's all your fault."

"HAHA! Yeah well, that's to be expected I guess. It won't hurt as much next time though." He saw Harry's eyes widen in both fear and anger.

"OH FUCK NO! NEXT TIME IT'S YOUR TURN TO SPREAD YOUR LEGS!"

"Alright how about this; we let rock-paper-scissors decide?" Draco offered with an amused smile on his face.

"Fine! You better be ready to lose." Harry puffed out his cheeks. Draco just laughed and continued to wash Harry's body, taking turns washing each other's backs. After a long and relaxing shower they both decided it was better to turn in, as they slipped into a deep sleep Harry thought 'I guess it's not so bad sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy.'

HI HI! Things to say:

Sorry it was such a short chapter but if I'm continuing I need all of your votes; who do you want to win the rock-paper-scissors game?

I will start writing chapter 7 tomorrow and I'll try and make it longer than this one.

I shall have to be away for a month though since I'm going on vacation and will be unable to upload anything *sad*.

Anyways leave your thoughts on the winner in the reviews and based on your votes they might switch who knows. *shrugs*

Thank you for reading, I enjoy writing and I hope you enjoy reading my writing. :)*bows*


End file.
